The present invention relates to a cap arrangement for a flask with a sprayer.
Various products which are liquid or in the form of creams are contained in flasks provided with a distributing mouth piece.
For operating the distributing mouth piece, it is necessary for the user to maintain the flask in his hand and to exert a pressure, for example by means of his forefinger, on the top of the distributing mouth piece.
The product is sprayed, atomised or similarly distributed by exerting successive pressures on the distributing mouth piece when the same controls a pump, or by maintaining it pressed when the flask is provided with a propulsive charge.
It has been found that the movements made for both maintaining the flask and exerting a pressure on the distributing mouth piece were not rational.
Consequently, the invention comes from the finding that, as soon as a manual tightening is exerted in a substantially horizontal plane on the flask, it is also necessary to exert an effort on the same plane on the means for operating the distributing mouth piece.
The problem is solved by the present invention.